This disclosure relates to a coating process and equipment therefor.
Physical vapor deposition (“PVD”) is one common method for depositing a coating, such as a metallic coating or a ceramic coating, on a substrate. One type of PVD process utilizes an electron beam gun to melt and evaporate a source coating material contained within a crucible. The evaporated source material condenses and deposits onto the substrate.